A Serial Killer in Gravity Falls?
by gravityfalls456
Summary: Mabel loses her pig, they go into the woods, a serial killer happens to be out there with them and doesn't help in finding the pig. Simple as that. Thanks for reading.
1. Waddles is Missing!

"How did he get out?!" Mabel said loudly, she knew she shouldn't have trusted her pet pig with her great uncle Stan, but she had no choice at the time. "I dunno! It just got out somehow!" Stan replied. He had left the door to the Mystery Shack, where they stayed, open during the hottest part of the summer day, and the pig had wandered out. "Well we've gotta find him!" Mabel said, grabbing her twin brother Dipper's arm and running outside. She saw pig tracks leading into the woods, she ran in their direction. Dipper felt he had no choice but to do the same. Mabel frantically ran aimlessly through the woods, yelling her pig's name, Waddles. They went deeper and deeper in the woods. "Maybe we should split up!" Mabel suggested, talking very fast. She was worried what could have happened to her beloved pig. Before Dipper could answer, she ran in the opposite direction of him. Dipper sighed, and walked in the other direction. It seemed like just moments ago he was 300 yards away from where he was now in the Mystery Shack. He walked around, looking in different directions, hoping he would hear Mabel find him. He could still hear her yelling the pig's name. Back in the Mystery Shack, their great uncle (known affectionately as Gruncle) Stan was watching television, when their local news station cut into the broadcast to present a breaking story. "A known serial killer wearing all black has reportedly been spotted roaming the backwoods of this town just minutes ago. We do not have any details as of their current location, but be on the look out, and stay inside." Stan suddenly felt a rush of guilt, he remembered years ago when a similar statement was made on TV. "I've gotta tell the kids," Stan thought, and ran outside. "Kids, come back!" He yelled, but the twins were so deep in the woods that there was no way they could hear his cries. 


	2. Waddles is Still Missing!

Mabel was slowly giving up on finding Waddles, as she was hopelessly lost. She was now whispering the pig's name to herself, walking slowly, trying to figure out which way she needed to go. Dipper was lost as well, even though he knew the woods well from roaming them whenever he got the chance. Dipper was very worried, by this time he had forgotten about the pig and was more concerned about getting out of the woods. It was now nearing night, the sun was starting to set, and it was getting difficult to see in the woods. Mabel decided to just start walking in a random direction just to see if she could get lucky, she really had no idea where she was or which way was home. She happened to be walking in sort of the right direction, although she was deeper into the woods than she thought. She had gotten a bit carried away when she first started searching. Dipper was worried, but tried to keep cool and find a way out. He wanted to at least find either Waddles or Mabel. The twins were, at this point, split far apart. It was now very hard to see, Mabel bumped into a tree a time or two. "DIPPER!" Mabel shouted, she was very scared now and just wanted a companion if she was going to be in the woods overnight. Dipper heard her shout, as he had started heading back in her direction recently. "MABEL?" Dipper returned, trying to pinpoint where his sibling was. Mabel yelled again, and Dipper was able to determine which direction she was. The outside world was now only illuminated by a nearly full moon, and the two twins had to feel their way about the forest. After maybe 30 minutes they were getting close to each other, every once in a while they called each other's names to redetermine which way they were going, although these twin's calls weren't only attracting the attention of each other. 


	3. Waddles has been Forgotten About

Dipper and Mabel found each other, both of them sighing in relief. But they had two other problems at hand, getting back to the Mystery Shack, and one problem they did not know about. The reunited twins hugged each other for a while. "I'm sorry for getting you into this," Mabel apologized after breaking from the hug, "I just got a little carried away." "It's ok, we just need to get back," Dipper said. Mabel nodded, and they began prodding the forest. They silently and slowly slinked about the forest, in search of any sign of civilization. The twins did not realize just how far they were in the woods. They also were not aware of the serial killer, who had been stalking them since they reunited with each other. He kept his distance, so as to remain undetected by his prey, such as a wild cat would do. He was carrying a bag, which was filled with who knows what. "Uhh... we've been walking around here forever," Mabel proclaimed, exhausted and ready to rest. Dipper was in the same condition. "Yeah... let's go over by those two big trees," Dipper suggested. Mabel didn't really care, she just went over by one of the trees and laid down. Dipper did the same. The pine needles on the ground made an acceptable bed. The twins fell asleep very fast, showing just how long and hard they had searched (especially Mabel). The serial killer saw that they were asleep. He waited a bit longer to make sure, and made his move. The man was quick and nimble, strong but quiet, as if he were a stealth aircraft zipping over enemy territory. The man was blood thirsty, he was not mentally stable. He had a knack for killing young people. He pulled his bag over his shoulder and onto the ground quietly, so as to not disturb the Mystery Twins. He pulled out his instruments of torture, including razor blades, a large butcher's knife, and lots of rope, good for tying people up. The man looked at the two children, lying there on the ground, so vulnerable to anything he wished to do. He planned out what he would do, and made his move. 


	4. Waddles is Still Forgotten

Dipper had read of a mysterious killer in the woods before in Journal #3. He knew he was out there. He knew he was following them. The killer wasn't as inconspicuous as he had thought. While Mabel was too focused on the tasks at hand, Dipper had noticed his footsteps behind them. Dipper knew this was him, and he knew this mysterious killer was wanted, dead or alive. Dipper was prepared. He lay there awake, opening his eyes a crack every now and again to see where the killer was. Suddenly, the killer grabbed up Mabel, violently waking her. She began to scream when she realized hat was happening, as the killer tied her to the tree she was sleeping in front of. While the killer had his back turned, Dipper jumped to his feet and pulled out a large retractable knife. He thrust the knife into the killer's back and quickly pulled it out, and repeated this several times until the killer was on the ground, on his back. Dipper then took the glory of thrusting the knife into the killer's chest, and pulling it out. The killer was now dead. Dipper wiped the knife clean and cut the rope the killer had been tying Mabel up with. Mabel was speechless, she was still stunned at being woken so violently. She was completely dazed, unable to speak. Dipper gave her a while to recuperate, which she did after a fair amount of time. "D- Dipper? What... was that?" Mabel said slowly, it might go without saying that she was slightly surprised at her brother. "I've read about him in the Journal... He's known as the mysterious killer, no one knows why but he kills anyone he can find in the woods. He only comes out every now and again," Dipper explained, forgetting that he had just killed a man. Mabel then remembered something. A while back, out of curiosity, Mabel had snatched her brother's Journal to look through it. While she looked through it she had found the page about this killer. She read he had killed many teenagers and pre- teens whenever they came into the woods. He waits for them to sleep, then brings it on. It is unknown why he kills these people, all that is known is that there have been many disappearances. "One time... I kind of... looked at your Journal... and read about him," Mabel said, unsure of how Dipper would react. "Oh, well good. So you understand?" Dipper replied, surprised that Mabel finally believed something from the Journal. "Yeah..." Mabel suddenly felt tired again, and she slowly trailed off, and fell asleep. Dipper felt the same way, as he hadn't fallen asleep yet. He laid down and did the same thing. 


	5. With Waddles Comes Great Responsibility

**Ok, where is this story going? Is this the beginning of a second half? This is getting away from me, and I'M the one writing it. This is pathetic. I meant for this to only be two or three chapters at most. Oh well, here we go.  
**

* * *

Dipper woke sometime the next morning. He saw that Mabel was still asleep, and that there was something next to her. Dipper quietly scooched over towards her, and gently shook her awake. She opened her eyes slowly, and what she saw, well, it made her very happy. "Waddles?" Mabel said quietly. She then sat up, getting a better view of what was lying there next to her. "WADDLES!" She grabbed the pig up in a big, sweatery hug, of which he was used to. Waddles snorted a couple times, he was also rather pleased to be back with whom he loved. The pig had been wandering through the woods, much like those who were looking for him. He, along with a certain someone else, heard the twins when they were crying out for one another, and was drawn to them. He made it there ever so slowly, and some time early in the morning when he could see, he went to Mabel and laid down next to her. They were a fair distance away from where the dead body of the mysterious killer was. "We've gotta get back home..." Mabel said, breaking a momentary silence. "Oh, yeah," Dipper said, not entirely realizing what they had to do next. Now that it was daylight, the twins could actually see where they were. Dipper noticed a familiar path. "Hey Mabel, I think we just need to follow this path," Dipper exclaimed, excited to finally get out of the woods. "Really?" Mabel questioned, walking over and giving the path a questioning look. "Sure, I recognize it," he explained. If you say so!" Mabel said nonchalantly, leading the way down it. Dipper quickly caught up. "Hey, let's not tell Gruncle Stan about this murderer thing, ok?" Dipper pleaded. He knew Mabel wasn't good with keeping secrets, but he figured it was worth a shot. Mabel understood, she knew Dipper didn't know that she had read about the murderer in the journal. She might not have kept many secrets in the past, but she would keep this one. As fate would have it, Dipper was spot- on, and they made it out of the woods in no time. Gruncle Stan was outside when they turned up. "What are you two trying to do, give me a heart attack? Where have you been?" He said in his usual mocking tone. "We were trying to find Waddles and we kind of got lost," Mabel quickly said. "Well you can bet i'm never letting that pig out of sight again," Stan lied. Now, deep down, Stan was worried about the two. What if they were to go missing? What if something were to happen to them? He was responsible for them. It was starting to click, and he knew what he had to do. "Hey, why don't you two go in and clean up," he said after a long pause. The twins went inside with a nod, and took turns showering. They were both filthy as one would imagine from the past two days. Mabel locked Waddles in her shared bedroom while they were showering as to be sure he didn't escape. When she had gotten him she wasn't aware of the hardships of owning a pet, but now was the time to prove her responsibility. Mabel was slowly growing more mature as she grew up. She was tired of being known as silly and immature. She knew she wasn't grown up, she didn't want to be. She was just ready to become more. Over the next few weeks Dipper started to notice Mabel wasn't wearing her sweaters as much, and was dressing more like what you would expect a teenager to. She was also doing more things around the Shack. Dipper grew jealous in a way. Dipper thought she was trying to be better than him. He started to do more around there too, such as dusting and restocking shelves. Both the twins started to notice each other, and both had the same thoughts. "Why is Dipper doing all this stuff? He must think i'm trying to be better than him! No no, he wouldn't think that. Why would he do all this stuff?" Mabel thought on her break. Dipper was at the very opposite side of the Mystery Shack. "Why would Mabel try to be better than me? First the sweaters, now she's working harder... What is she up to?" He thought. "Maybe i'm just over thinking it..." Dipper thought he thought. Yes, the thought he was only saying these words in his head, but they slipped out and into the ears of Wendy. Wendy was a few years older than Dipper and worked at the Mystery Shack alongside the twins. She heard what he had said, but quickly backed away, without being heard by Dipper. She had noticed the sharp uprising in sibling rivalry over the past couple of weeks, and was baffled by it. Why would they be doing all this extra stuff?


	6. Waddles Will Have a Good Life

The twins were drifting apart. Dipper was working more with Soos outside and Mabel was working primarily inside with Wendy and others. Soos and Wendy were only there during the day, and Stan was too caught up in making money and doing nothing in particular to notice. Though the siblings seemed to be drifting apart physically, mentally they were more curious than ever about one another. "I wonder how Mabel enjoys being better than me..." Dipper mentally pouted. He watched through the window as Mabel did chores around the Shack. Soos had been out that day, so Dipper was left to do things on his own. There wasn't much to do outside, but Dipper stayed out there most of the day, just to stay away from Mabel. He still believed she was trying to out- do him, for some personal gain. On the other end of the spectrum, Mabel was enjoying herself. She had caught up the chores at the Shack and had some spare time. She decided to go help her brother, who she was unaware of the subject of his hatred. He saw her coming, and quickly hid behind a trash can. "What would she want?!" Dipper asked himself. "Dip?" Mabel called out, she swore she saw him a second ago. "What?! What do you want?" Dipper snapped, jumping up from his hiding place. Mabel froze, she wasn't expecting this. "I was, just, wondering... if I could help you with some stuff out here?" Mabel said nervously, she wasn't sure why her brother had snapped at her this way. "Seems like you have plenty to do inside," Dipper snarled, he was in a sort of trance, overtaken by emotions. At this moment Mabel's thoughts snapped together. She remembered thinking of the possibility of him thinking she was trying to be better than him. "Dipper, do you think i'm trying to be better than you? Because i'm not, i'm just tired of being called silly and immature, i'm trying to be more responsible." Mabel perked up, making herself look taller. Dipper's thoughts then snapped. He understood, he suddenly felt very stupid for thinking what he did. Dipper didn't know what to say, he and Mabel just stood and stared. Mabel remembered when Dipper had killed the town murderer just some weeks ago, she thought maybe he was coping with that. She couldn't believe he had done such a thing, her own brother killing someone to save her? Dipper was the opposite, he had forgotten about the murderer incident. He had known of this killer being in the woods, but never thought he would cross paths with it. At the time he had sharp feelings of emotion, he wouldn't have this killer touching his sister, so he did what he felt was right. After all, Dipper was only doing to the killer as the killer had done to many others. Over the next few weeks he had believed Mabel was trying to be better than him for some imminent personal gain, he didn't know why he had thought this though. The twins were having a lot of thoughts. The weren't aware of where they were, or that they were staring at each other. It was a curious happening, these two knew a lot about each other, but were having false accusations as to why the other was doing what they were. "Hey! What are you two doing?" This caused a great jump amongst the twins, their Gruncle Stan interrupting their stare. "You've got work to do, come in here," Stan yelled from several meters away. The twins dropped everything, no more thoughts. They forgot and forgave each other, and went inside to do whatever it was they were needed. 


End file.
